Solomun
Mladen Solomun – bośniacki producent muzyczny i DJ. Swoją karierę rozpoczął w późnych latach 90-tych. W 2005 roku wraz Adriano Trolio założył wytwórnię płytową Diynamic. We współpracy z nią stworzył wiele EP-ek takich jak: Do It Yourself EP (2006), '' Nordisch By Nature EP'' (2008), czy Trilogy EP (2008). Mimo licznych albumów z jego strony, jego muzyka zyskała na popularności dopiero po 2011 roku kiedy to wydał album Around (Solomun Vox Mix). Album ten został uznany w tym samym roku za Remix of the Year przez portal Resident Advisor. Rok później Solomun został nagrodzony tytułem Producer of the Year podczas DJ Awards oraz tytułem Best International DJ podczas Cool Awards. Później nagrał albumy takie jak Kackvogel (2012), YesNoMaybe EP (2013) oraz Friends (2014). W 2014 wraz ze swoją siostrą i Adriano Trolio zaczął prowadzić klub Ego w Hamburgu. Rola w GTA W grze jest DJ-em, którego protagonista ma za zadanie ściągnąć do swojego nowo otwartego klubu nocnego. W misji Solomun zostaje sprowadzony do Los Santos przez English Dave'a za namową jego menadżera Daniela. Podczas lotu prywatnym odrzutowcem okazało się, że jego pilot stracił przytomność zażywając środki odurzające. Celebryta za namową Dave'a postanowił więc wylądować na lotnisku Sandy Shores Airfield. Mimo obaw lądowanie przebiegło pomyślnie i wraz z protagonistą pojechał do klubu, w którym od tej pory grał swoją muzykę. Jego remixy można usłyszeć również w stacji radiowej Los Santos Underground Radio po tym jak będzie gościł przez tydzień w klubie protagonisty. Jego remixy to: * Am$trad Billionaire – The Plan * Ara Koufax – Natural States * Swayzak – In The Car Crash (Headgear 'Always Crashing In The Same Car' Mix) * D. Lynnwood – Bitcoins (Original Mix) * Bryan Ferry – Don't Stop The Dance (Todd Terje Remix) * Denis Horvat – Madness Of Many * Johannes Brecht – Page Blanche * Solomun – Ich Muss Los * Matthew Dear – Monster * Truncate – WRKTRX3 * Floorplan – Spin (Original Mix) * Cevin Fisher – The Freaks Come Out (Original 2000 Freak Mix) * Chris Lum – You're Mine (Clean Version) * Alex Metric & Ten Ven – The Q * Solomun – Customer Is King * Adam Port – Planet 9 * Dubfire – The End To My Beginning * Leonard Cohen – You Want It Darker (Solomun Remix) Występowanie w misjach * Solomun Ciekawostki * 30. lipca 2018 roku Solomun we współpracy z Rockstar Games stworzył teledysk oparty w całości na silniku Grand Theft Auto V do jego kawałka Customer is King. W teledysku tym Solomun dostarcza przesyłki różnym osobom w Los Santos. ** W klipie tym można znaleźć fragmenty zaczerpnięte z misji takich jak: otwarcie rozgrywki w GTA Online (0:31), Robótka u jubilera (1:18), Doradztwo małżeńskie (Kyle Chavis wyskakujący przez balkon (1:34)), Szybka robota (2:01), Chop (2:32) oraz Wielka fucha (wariant subtelny) (2:51). ** W teledysku można zauważyć również: *** Johnny'ego Klebbitza rzucającego piłkę psu (0:09), *** Doma Beasleya stojącego na szczycie góry (0:12), *** Omegę i Wallisa walczących na zewnątrz Liquor Ace (0:21), *** Cletusa Ewinga obudzonego przez odgłosy bójki z zewnątrz (0:24), *** Avi Schwartzmana bijącego się z jakimś mężczyzną (0:28), *** Willy'ego McTavisha oraz ulicznego artystę malującego mozaikę z małpą pod Olympic Freeway (1:00), *** Lazlowa przebiegającego przez ulicę pełną aut (1:07), *** Tao Chenga przebiegającego przez przejście dla pieszych (1:11), *** maskotkę Commandera stojącą w pobliżu Portola Drive (1:16), *** Shelię White leżącą nad basenem (1:31) *** Beverliego Feltona fotografującego kobiety uprawiające jogę pod znakiem Rockford Hills (1:33), *** Ortegę przechodzącego przez ulicę (2:24), *** Rona Jakowskiego wychodzącego z kontenera obok Darnell Bros. (2:36), *** Lestera Cresta odbierającego kluczyki od Dubsta (2:43), *** Tracey De Santa porwaną przez niezidentyfikowanych mężczyzn (3:34), *** Devin Weston odbierający przesyłkę w swojej willi (3:42). Kategoria:Prawdziwe postacie de:Solomun en:Solomun es:Solomun pt:Solomun ru:Solomun